


The Beach Episode

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Beach Day, Beach Episode, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coney Island, Cute, Dad Club, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Gruncle Bucky, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Recovering Civil War, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Subtle Stucky, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vacation, beach, fluff piece, this is so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Not only does workaholic Tony Stark need a break, but the team also needs some fun once in a while y'know.It just so happens they go to Coney Island, it's like the Beach Episode in an anime. Not that Peter, or Steve, watches anime but... it's just a coincidence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I hope you like this

“It’s not even summer yet,” Tony sighed pushing himself away from his desk. He rubbed his temples in frustration, staring at the screen hurt his eyes more than he’d like to admit. What also didn’t help was the tight schedule he was kept on that consisted of improving suits/technology, business meetings, and phone calls from random people that he couldn’t care less about.

“Well yeah that’s the point of it,” Peter scribbled something down in his notebook. Peter, the only kid _person_ allowed in Tony’s lab. Pete spent a fair amount of time in the tower now that he felt more comfortable around expensive and luxurious items, the Avengers, and most importantly, Tony Stark. When underoos first got to the tower, he seemed too nervous to even _sit_ _down_ and now the kid sat on anything that had a smooth surface.

“Pete,” Tony turned around to face his “intern”. Nobody knew that Peter was actually Spider-Man, the man in a blue and red spandex swinging around the New York City buildings risking his life, and they all thought he was Tony’s intern. Stark figured that the only person to know Peter’s alter-ego was probably Natasha and/or Clint since they _were_ international super spies that know literally _everything_ about _everyone_ they meet.

“Yes?” The kid swirled around in his black swirly chair, a smaller replica of the one Tony has. Parker’s hair was growing out more, the kid needed a haircut.

“I need to work,” Tony huffed out. When they first started to get accustomed hang around each other Tony use to make excuses- such as “Happy is calling me” or “I’ll be right back” and he’d come back an hour later- instead of telling Peter the truth. After a while, the excuses were so terrible that you could see right through them and Tony felt easier going around Petie.

“It’ll be a vacation, Mr. Stark!” Peter smiled brightly. The kid was too pure and bright for this world. Stark sighed and checked his calendar. He didn’t have any important meetings scheduled for today, or tomorrow actually, and he also didn’t have anything due any time soon. No new inventions, no new technology, no new ideas that he needed to give in. God, it felt like school all over again. Even so, with no important due dates, it would be good if he got a head start. Maybe he shouldn’t go, maybe he should-

“Hey there Peter,” A sweet voice made Tony swirl around in his chair. There stood his red-headed fiance, Pepper Potts. She wore something more loose and summer-like than what she usually wore. A black short sleeve and a flowing skirt with flowers. “We’re taking a break from work, you’re coming Tony.”

Tony didn’t oblige, that was his future _wife_ that was looking marvelous and amazing. Not only was his adorable responsibility called Peter Parker telling him to go to Coney Island Beach and get away from his work, but so was his stunning, intelligent, beautiful, classy, incredible (honestly he could go on) fiance. It was definitely some sort of sign from God. Tony looked at Peter who was giving him an I-told-you-so smirk.

“ _Fine_.”

-

 

Tony felt ridiculous. The stupidest decision he made was definitely allowing Peter to choose his summer outfit. Peter, being a nice boy that he is, went around taking suggesting from every Avenger in the tower. What they all decided was something so… so… so _silly_ it made Tony regret all his decisions in the past 24 hours.

A red Hawaiian shirt with white flowers on it and khaki shorts. That doesn’t sound too bad right? Yeah well, the fanny pack, a pink hat that says _Dad Club_ , red heart-shaped sunglasses with gold rims, and _the_ dad sandals. The only good part of the whole outfit was that he wasn’t wearing socks.

“Nice outfit buddy,” Clint flashed him a smile and walked with his lovely wife and children to the water. Since Tony had connections, they let him and his team go to Coney Island in the spring. Which isn’t unheard of but Coney Island opens around March 20th or 25th but it was March 10th today.

Tony rolled his eyes at Clint’s comment. Barton was wearing an almost identical outfit but with different colors and he strode down the beach with so much confidence it embarrassed _Tony_.

“The Dad Club dresses appropriately Stark,” Scott joked, his daughter perched on his shoulders looking out at the beach. Hope and Hank were beside him talking with a woman (who used to be known as “ghost”), the woman seemed happy to be outdoors.

“But I’m not a dad,” Tony protested earning a look from Scott that confused Tony.

“Dude, your son is literally right there,” Scott motioned towards Peter that was walking with his Aunt and his newly discovered gruncle, Bucky. (Steve was also there, apparently, he loved being a 3rd wheel, or 4th in this case.)

“He-” Tony got interrupted by Scott’s daughter.

“Dad, can I get popsicles?” The little girl, Cassie, asked.

“Of course princess,” Scott said. Stark smiled a bit, it was good to see Scott hanging out with his daughter like he wasn’t an ex-criminal and didn’t spend time in jail for the longest time. Scott and his family walked away from Tony, and a hand wrapped around his own.

“Hey there stranger,” Pepper winked at him. She rested her head on Tony’s shoulder. “It feels good, doesn’t it? To get away from all the air conditioning and busy work.”

Tony looked up at the beach in front of them. Natasha was walking hand in hand with Laura Barton, she was giving Laura’s child a piggyback ride like she did it all the time and as if she wasn’t an assassin and the most badass lady ever.

Sam was walking with Rhodey and talking about god knows what since the man was waving his arms around the air like he was trying to kill a fly, meanwhile, Rhodey just chuckled at the ridiculousness of Wilson.

Wanda and Vision were officially a couple now, thank god because Tony couldn’t stand to see the constant pining between the two any longer. Wanda’s hair was actually tied up and Tony hadn’t ever seen her hair not down, it was unusual, to say the least.

Stark couldn’t help but feel lighter. The air wasn’t too compact, the wind twirled around his body nicely, the sand that kept entering his toes felt warm, and the most important thing was that he was surrounded by his family.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s amazing.”

 

-

“Whatcha doin’ there capsicle?” Tony sat down on the towel next to Steve. Was he still tense and awkward around Steve Rogers? Of course, he was! The guy left him to die back in Siberia , but after loud babbling and constant arguing back and forth with himself, Tony managed to calm down and think things like a _normal adult_ . Tony wasn’t perfect, which is _very_ noticeable, but if he acted like an adult the whole ‘Civil War’ fiasco probably wouldn’t of happen.

Steve’s hair was growing out, and so was his beard. The man wore a tank top, that was definitely Bucky’s since Steve isn’t the type of guy to buy those types of shirt, and jeans that rolled up to his calves.

“Drawin’ the ocean,” The man said. Tony looked down at the sketchbook, different colors swirled around the watercolor paper and it was all so vibrant and happy it made Tony feel just a little bit better about leaving his work.

“You aren’t going in?” Tony leaned back on the towel, the umbrella shaded him nicely.

“Nah, I don’t wanna get wet.”

Tony nodded. Understandable.

“The last time I came to Coney Island was the year before Buck left to go to the war,” Steve’s voice startled Stark a bit. “Needless to say, I threw up on his lady friend since I found out I was scared of heights that day.”

A thousand teases and fun insults came into Tony’s head from, _you threw up on a girl_ to _you third wheeled Barnes?!_ But the one that stuck out was:

“You’re scared of heights?” Tony let out a snort. “You flew a plane into the ocean because you were scared of heights?!” Tony held in the laughter not wanting to offend Steve yet a few giggles and snorts left his mouth.

“Ha- Ha - Ha,” Steve rolled his eyes. “Very funny Stark.”

Stark sat up next to Steve and smirked.

“What made you stop being scared of roller coasters and the air?” Tony asked. Steve thought for a moment and Tony watched as Steve’s eyes fell on Bucky for a second and smiled.

“Dunno.”


	2. Chapter 2

“LET’S PLAY A GAME!!!” Peter shouted suddenly. All the Avengers looked at him for scaring them, while the families (like Laura Barton, Cassie, and May) didn’t bother to look up since they were used to this loud Peter.

“Which game champ?” Bucky asked ruffling his hair as he walked by.

Peter stuck out his tongue and quickly redid his wet hair, “Marco Polo.”

“A classic,” Clint said as he bit off a popsicle that Scott bought for the team. Scott bought a total of (yes they counted) 125 popsicles yet there’s 38 left.

“To go over the rules for the old people,” Peter looked directly at Bucky and Steve, “Person A has their eyes covered and everyone else tries to get away from them. Person A has to shout out Marco, while everyone else shouts out Polo. If Person A gets anybody, by touching them, that person is it.”

“Thanks for reminding us Pete,” Tony said sucking on his popsicle. “Who’s playing?”

Everyone but May, Pepper, Laura, Rhodey, Vision, Hank, Hope, and the ghost lady raised their hands.

“Gather ‘round!” Peter called out. He did the classic “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe” to choose who was “it” at first, Tony was the lucky person.

“Really?” He raised a brow. “That wasn’t rigged? Like, _at all_.”

“Mr. Stark how _dare you_ ? Why would _I_ , Peter Benjamin Parker, _ever_ cheat?” Peter let out a fake gasp. “Uncle Bucky take the traitor away from thy innocent eyes!”

“You heard the kid Stark,” Bucky stook out his tongue. Tony rolled his eyes but chuckled. As he walked away he heard Peter say “Yeah, I did rig that.”

 

Tony sighed. God, he was really doing this, wasn’t he? He could hear his fiance laugh at him or Rhodey taking pictures of Tony with his eyes closed. This was totally future blackmail potential. Nonetheless, if Tony didn’t want to do it he should’ve said no. But he did want to play, just not as the “it”.

“Marco,” Tony said.

“Can’t hear ya Stark! Speak up!” Bucky said from somewhere to the side, Tony casually strode his way down.

“I said, MARCO!”

“POLO!” Everyone yelled back. How was he supposed to win if he had no clue where anyone was. Tony stretched out an arm.

“MARCO!”

“POLO!”

Tony felt a tap on his shoulder and whipped back to get the person, but he was a second too late and the person left.

“Who the hell was that!?” Tony yelled out.

“Language!” Steve said too far away for Tony to reach.

“Stevie, you were in the _army_ ,” Bucky’s voice said again, closer to Tony so Tony reached out.

“Yeah, I’ve always wondered that,” Clint said that was so the left of Tony, Bucky was on the right of Tony so he was faced with a tough decision. “Why does the man in the army want to be the golden boy so much?”

“Stevie wants to be a golden boy?” Bucky asked. Tony was closer to Bucky now, he reached out his hands and “YOU WISH STARK!”

Tony huffed. Dang, it.

“Are we ignoring the fact that Barton called Rogers a _Golden Boy_ ,” Wilson’s voice was too far away, farther than Steve.

“We aren’t ignoring it, we’re just trying to erase it from our minds,” Natasha, who was ridiculously close, said. Tony whipped his arms around to get the women but what he got was a bunch of laughter. Great.

“MARCO!”

“POLO!” A voice was nearby, and Tony reached out. He kept flailing his arms repeatedly and all he got was laughter. He fell on the sand way too many times, tripped on Laura, May teasingly tripped him, and Cassie threw him a popsicle one time and he got it perfectly in his hands. Finally, he was close.

“MARCO!”

“POLO!” Someone tapped him, and Tony swirled around incredibly fast. He put his arms around the person before the guy (or gal) could leave.

“GOT YOU!” Tony yelled out and opened his eyes quickly. The person was short, and a man indeed. Tony looked at the short man.

“Hey, Mr. Stark! Smile!” Peter said and smiled brightly.

“Wait Wha-”  
And before Tony could say any other word a picture was taken. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who and what should I write about next? Comment down below for suggestions!
> 
> I'm starting an ask blog for the Avengers Family on Tumblr. When it's ready I'll dab it here.
> 
> I didn't think I would upload this up today, but I finished it today so cool. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Me putting SUBLTE Stucky in all my series? It's more likely than you think. ,'; )
> 
> When I write short fluff pieces like this they don't get much attention, so thank you for reading !!! : D


End file.
